


Figure it out

by ofstarks



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gally and Ben are oblivious idiots, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstarks/pseuds/ofstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Gally. I heard you defended our honor.” Minho said, and Newt nudged him.<br/>Gally snorted, “You’re welcome, but it wasn’t really for you. No offense.”<br/>“So then, what’s the real reason that you defended us?” Newt asked.<br/>"Is it because of Ben?” Minho asked.<br/>Gally got up and started walking away.<br/>He was still within earshot to be able to hear Newt say, "You are bloody brilliant you know. You just scared him off." </p><p>   (Or: Gally and Ben are oblivious and Newt and Minho decide to help them figure things out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure it out

Gally had no idea where his sudden fascination for the new Greenie, Ben, came from. 

The kid-why was Gally even calling him kid? He seemed to be around his age-seemed to be happy, and excited by the prospect of helping. He was trying out different jobs when the Greenie was put with the Builders. And it was Gally’s job to show him around. 

He was full of questions, about the glade, about the Builders, about the Maze. Gally answered a few of his questions, but not most of them though. 

The Greenie followed him to where he had been working. 

They were adding on to the Homestead, it actually looked pretty ugly, but it held together well, so no one really fussed about the cosmetics. 

“Why are you making it larger?” 

The Greenie was staring at Gally intently.

“Well, more of you Greenies are showing up, we need more room.” Hoping that the kid would be quite so he could go back to work.

No such luck.

“What’s out there? In the Maze? Is someone-”

“Hasn’t Alby or someone explained this to you, Greenie?” 

He shuffled nervously and said, “Well, yeah. But I wasn’t given that much information and stuff. And I want to know more.” 

“We don’t know much either, the Maze is kinda a mystery. So, if you don’t mind, I’m getting back to work. I promised Alby that this project would be done in the next couple days. So, you might as well make yourself useful, can you go get me some wood?” 

And the Greenie went off to get the supplies.

.

After the first couple of days that he had arrived, Gally internally started calling him Ben instead of Greenie. It suited him better than Greenie. 

Ben was a fantastic Builder, he was strong and ended up doing a lot of heavy lifting. So Gally asked him to become a Builder.

“Hey Greenie!” 

Ben looked up from what he was doing and scowled, “Don’t call me Greenie.” 

“Whatever, I wanted to know, I wanted to know if you would like me to put a recommendation for you to become a Builder. If that’s what you want.” Gally said awkwardly. 

Gally was shocked when Ben grinned wildly, “That would be great!” 

Gally turned around before Ben could see him smiling. 

.

Someone else became the new Greenie and Ben became Ben to the other gladers, Gally included. 

Ben sat next to him during meals, he talked endlessly on the random projects he was working on, he talked about random news about the gladers. 

Until he finally asked something, one day.

“Are Newt and Minho together?” 

Gally didn’t even know the answer to that, he had thought of it before, something about the two runners always seemed a bit more than friendly. But, he had more important things to worry about. 

“I dunno, maybe, probably. Why?” 

Ben shrugged, “Just wanted to know.” 

“Okay.” 

Gally could tell that Ben was keeping something from him. But he decided not to pry too much, everyone was able to have their secrets. 

Gally included. 

.

They grew into a routine. 

Him and Ben. 

They would eat together, talk, work together, talk, eat together, talk, work together, talk, it was a cycle. One that confused Gally. 

He was a bit secluded, kept to himself, occasionally talked. But that was it. No real friends to actively talk to. No one really showed an interest in him. He didn’t mind that.

But when Ben had approached him, he had been shocked. He had no idea what to do. He had never had a real, actual, true friend and Gally had no idea to react. He liked it, but he sometimes found himself utterly useless. He wasn’t used to being liked and wasn’t used to being ignored. But he liked having someone to talk to, someone he could confide in. Someone he could actually trust. 

.

Gally didn’t know when he started to like like Ben. 

But he was worried, very worried. 

Ben was his best friend, and now he liked him. Every time Ben would grin at him, or laugh at his jokes, Gally felt his stomach twist into knots. Every time that Ben would sit next to him, when their knees would be barely touching, Gally felt flustered.

It got worse the more that he was around Ben. 

Ben was bright and everyone seemed to like Ben, people seemed to be drawn to Ben. And yet, Ben was hanging around Gally. 

Gally always wondered what Ben saw in him as a friend. 

“Gally! Come here!” 

Ben was sitting with a group of gladers. 

Gally reluctantly went over to where Ben was and sat down next to him. 

“Where’s Minho and Newt? Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Alby asked. 

“They’re probably shagging in the maze.” One of the boys snickered, causing others to laugh. “They think that they’re so careful and secretive. But it’s so obvious.” 

“Maybe it’s because of people like you that they try and keep quiet.” Gally said quietly. 

But they all heard. 

“Do you want to repeat that, Gally?” The boy asked dangerously. 

“James.” Alby said in a warning tone, clearly not wanting any trouble. 

But Gally was too furious to even care.

“It’s alright, Alby. I said,” Gally stood up. “That it is because of people like you, that Minho and Newt try and keep quiet about who they are.” 

James stood up and bared his teeth, “What do you mean, ‘people like me?’” 

“Ignorant assholes.” 

James lunged, but was held back by Alby and a few of the other boys. 

And Gally just walked away. 

.

He went to the one place that he knew that would be completely quiet, the Deadheads. 

Gally frequented the Deadheads less often with Ben around. Before Ben, he was almost always alone, and liked the silence that the Deadheads presented. 

He hadn’t known why, out of nowhere he had defended Newt and Minho. But part of him knew why. 

He didn’t do it for Newt and Minho, but he did it because he hated that James had a problem with it. When he had said it, he said it with malice and disgust and cruel amusement, that was the thing that really pushed him over the edge. 

Gally knew that he shouldn’t have done what he did. He didn’t regret defending Newt and Minho, and what they had. He regretted insulting James. He knew that James would return the favor, but to what extent, he had no idea. He didn’t want to know. 

“Gally!” 

Gally didn’t need to turn around to know that it was Ben. He kept going.

It wasn’t because he didn’t want to talk to Ben, he did. It was because he was afraid of what Ben was going to say. The unpredictability of what he would say. 

“Gally! I know you’re here! Gally!” 

He ignored him still and walked on. 

Ben was getting closer, Gally could hear his footsteps. 

“Gally!” 

Gally felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, and there was Ben. And he didn’t look angry. He just looked confused. 

.

They sat down together. 

Gally found himself leaning on a tree and Ben sat in front of him. 

“Why did you defend them?” 

“Because James is an ignorant asshole.” 

Ben snorted, “Yeah, I know that. But why?” 

“I dunno. Why did you want to know if they were together?” 

Ben didn’t answer and he looked away from Gally. He was staring at the tree in front of him, refusing to look at Gally. 

“Well, why did you?” Gally prodded. 

Ben shrugged, “I wanted to know if, other people were like me I guess.” 

“Like what?” Gally feigned ignorance. 

He wanted Ben to tell him what he meant, even though Gally already knew what he meant to say. 

“I wanted to know if other people liked boys too.” And Ben got up abruptly and left Gally sitting there. 

.

Breakfast the next morning was a lonely affair. Gally hadn’t seen Ben at all, so he decided to just leave him be. If he wanted to be alone, he could be alone. What he didn’t expect was Newt and Minho plopping down next to him in the grass. 

“So, Gally. I heard you defended our honor.” Minho said, and Newt nudged him. 

Gally snorted, “You’re welcome, but it wasn’t really for you. No offense.”

“So then, what’s the real reason that you defended us?” Newt asked.

“Is it because of Ben?” Minho asked. 

Gally got up and started walking away. 

He was still within earshot to be able to hear Newt say, “You are bloody brilliant you know. You just scared him off.” 

The one thing that Gally seemed to forget was that they were both Runners. They caught up with his walking pace easily. 

“So it is because of Ben.”

“Minho.” 

Minho rolled his eyes at Newt and Newt punched his shoulder. 

“So you like Ben?” 

Gally saw that it was no use lying at this point, “Yeah.” 

“Well then, in that case you’re both bloody idiots. He’s been following you around since day one. You think he doesn’t like you?” Newt said. 

Gally furrowed his brow, “He doesn’t like me.” 

Newt laughed, “You’re almost as hopeless as Minho!” 

“Excuse me?” 

Newt waved his hand dismissively, “Just bloody talk to him, and figure it out.” 

And they walked away. 

.

Ben wouldn’t talk to him while they were at their job. 

So Gally had the whole day to think about what he was going to say to Ben. That didn’t ease his nerves at all. He promised himself that he would talk to Ben today. Hoping that he wouldn’t lose his nerve. 

So they worked in silence until lunch. 

As all the other Builders went to get food from Frypan, Gally grabbed Ben’s arm and Ben wrestled his arm free. 

“What?” Ben asked coldly. 

And Gally was taken aback, “Well, I-I need to talk to you. Alone.” And Gally started walking towards the Deadheads. 

Ben caught up with him and they walked side-by-side in tense silence until Gally decided that they were successfully out of anyone stumbling upon them. Gally didn’t want to be interrupted. 

Ben crossed his arms and his stance grew defensive.

“Spit it out. What did you want to tell me that was so important.” 

Gally’s mind went blank and he panicked. He felt his face turn red and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. So he moved. 

And he pressed his lips against Ben’s.

Midway through the action, Gally realized what he was doing and he backed up away from Ben. 

And he looked at Ben. 

Ben’s arms were limp at his sides and he looked shocked. 

“I-” 

Gally was cut off by Ben kissing him.

It was an incredibly chaste kiss, closed mouth. Gally found himself closing his eyes. He felt Ben’s hands gripping his shoulders. And then Ben broke the kiss, his hands still on Gally’s shoulders. 

“I like you.” Gally blurted out. 

Ben looked amused. 

“I really like you.” 

“No shit, shank.” Ben grinned. “I really like you too.” 

Gally asked the question he had been dying to ask, “Why were you ignoring me this morning?” 

“Oh.” Ben shuffled, embarrassed. “I-well after I, y’know, walked off. I ran into Newt and Minho and-” 

Gally cut him off, “They talked to you about figuring stuff out didn’t they?” 

And they started to laugh. 

“We were set up.” 

“We were.” Gally agreed. “But that still doesn’t answer why you wouldn’t talk to me.” 

Ben looked uncomfortable, “I-well I didn’t know how you would react when I told you what my preferences were.” 

“So you ignored me, that was stupid.” 

“Gally, how long have you liked me?” Ben asked abruptly. 

“I-I don’t know. A while, I guess.” Gally looked down at his feet. 

Ben snorted and Gally looked up. Ben covered his mouth with his hand and Gally could see that he was trying very hard not to laugh. 

“You’re laughing at me!” He accused. 

“Sorry,” Ben said with a shit eating grin, obviously not sorry. 

And Ben froze. 

“What-” 

“Shh, someone’s coming.” 

It turned out that someone was two people, Newt and Minho to be specific, they both looked amused, Newt more so. 

“You two lost me a bet,” Minho scowled. 

“What?” 

“I bet that Gally would drag Ben off, Minho here, thought Ben was going to be the one doing the dragging.” Newt explained.

“What are you doing here?” Ben crossed his arms. 

“Wanted to see if you two made up yet, evidently, you did.” Minho said. 

“C’mon Minho, let’s leave them in peace.” 

“Fine.” 

And they walked away from them. 

Ben and Gally burst out laughing. 

Part of Gally was a bit offended that he and Ben’s relationship had been bet on, but the other part of him was amused, clearly, that was the side that won out. 

When they calmed down, Ben spoke. 

“So, are we boyfriends now?” 

“Are you asking?” 

Ben looked like he was on the verge of panicking. 

“Yeah. We’re boyfriends now.” Gally said, and Ben seemed to relax. 

“Just like that.”

“Just like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at ofstarksandwolves on tumblr!


End file.
